Ce lien qui nous unit
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il connaissait le vulcain, il avait à se retrouver face à cette situation. Une fois de trop, une voie cette fois sans issue. Sans issue ? Vraiment ? Slash K/S, UA à ma fic "Adieu Chère Dame", à la suite du chapitre 8.


_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hum. Voici un court OS qui pourrait être considéré comme un UA de ma fic "Adieu Chère Dame" se plaçant peu après le chapitre 8... J'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster, assez insatisfaite à vrai dire d'avoir glissé dans une ambiance que je voulais éviter pour ACD mais je suppose que c'est passable sous un certain point de vue... à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

_Et bonne lecture ;)  
_

**Ce lien qui nous unit**

La scène avait un désagréable goût de déjà vu.

Spock se tenait devant lui, les épaules droites, les mains derrière son dos, et il venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une requête cette fois, juste un état de fait lié – encore – à son Pon Farr.

Cela faisait deux mois seulement et…

_« - Le rituel auquel je vous ai demandé de participer pour supprimer mon état de Pon Farr s'est avéré être un échec. »_

Simple et direct.

Trop clair pour qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre incompréhension.

Le vulcain ne détournait pas les yeux mais son expression était si fermée qu'il devina que cette fois la situation était vraiment grave. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils étaient plus éloignés encore de vulcain que deux mois plus tôt.

- Serez-vous capable d'y faire quelque chose si nous fusionnons à nouveau ?

- Non.

- Et combien de temps… reste-t-il ?

- Deux ou trois jours, selon toute probabilité.

Jim se crispa davantage.

C'était si _court._ Comme la dernière fois, il avait tardé avant de lui en parler. Il ne voyait pas vraiment les symptômes de son état toutefois il ressentait presque physiquement que l'officier scientifique usait à présent du moindre de ses contrôles pour garder face à lui cette attitude froide et détachée.

Peut-être le remarquait-il parce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à l'observer ces dernières semaines. Ou bien parce que son retrait soudain contrastait trop avec cette ouverture un peu particulière dont il avait fait preuve depuis la disparition de V'ger. Toujours était-il qu'il était un peu déçu que Spock considère comme nécessaire de redresser à ce point ces barrières alors qu'il lui faisait face. Il avait dû attendre trop longtemps cette fois.

- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

Le vulcain resta de marbre et ne répondit pas.

Une étincelle de colère germa en lui. Il _**avait**_ attendu trop longtemps. L'amiral, cependant, resta parfaitement calme.

- Ne me faîtes pas vous ordonner de me répondre, Spock, pas après toutes ces années, pas pour cela, dit-il en quittant le bureau contre lequel il était appuyé et en avançant de deux pas vers lui.

Il eut l'impression très nette que son aîné s'empêcha de faire un pas en arrière. A la place, pourtant, il lui répondit.

- Quatre jours et cinq heures.

Un temps durant lequel il n'avait même pas soupçonné son état. Pas le moindre indice ne leur avait été donné cette fois. Rien que pour cela, il aurait voulu être capable de changer le passé et d'effacer ce jour où le vulcain avait décidé de prendre part à cette formation pour le Kholinar – la purge des émotions.

- Vous avez essayé de trouver une solution, avança-t-il. Et lorsque vous avez statué qu'il n'y en avait aucune acceptable, vous avez décidé de m'avertir.

- C'est en partie exact. Je suis également venu vous demander la permission d'être retirer du service actif à partir de ce moment.

L'amiral ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? dit-il finalement.

- Il serait illogique de mettre en danger-

- Non ! Non, Spock. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous abandonnez. La première fois, vous avez tenté de détourner l'Enterprise, c'était un acte insensé de votre part mais au moins vous tentiez de sauver votre vie ! Cette fois, vous avez juste choisi de ne plus vous battre. Pourquoi ?

Son premier officier le fixa sans ciller et cela lui fit presque grincer des dents. Il refusait purement et simplement de le perdre d'une façon aussi stupide ; Spock ne semblait cependant pas décidé à collaborer.

- Il est évident que le lien me liant à T'Pring a, à cette époque, influé sur ma logique. La situation actuelle est différente, conclut-il sans toute fois parvenir à totalement cacher une pointe d'agacement.

Eh bien, s'il fallait qu'il brise quelques-uns de ses contrôles pour obtenir des répondes honnêtes de sa part, il le ferait. Il était conscient que perdre une partie de ce pouvoir sur lui-même était particulièrement déplaisant pour le vulcain. Il espérait juste qu'il puisse se ranger à ses arguments assez rapidement. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il leur restait beaucoup de temps.

- Le fait de ne plus être lié à elle vous offre d'autres possibilités, n'est-ce pas ? Comme celle de pouvoir accepter l'aide d'une autre femme.

- Il ne serait pas correct-

- Il s'agit de votre vie, bon sang, Spock ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à bord de ce vaisseau qui souhaiterait pouvoir la préserver.

Son aîné resta impassible mais l'irritation maintenant bien présente dans ses yeux noirs marquait son refus.

S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, s'il avait agi plus vite, peut-être y aurait-il eu une autre solution.

Il aurait pu être là pour lui.

Mais, à l'heure actuelle, Jim se doutait qu'il refuserait purement et simplement sa proposition. Il verrait cela comme un sacrifice de sa part. Et peut-être même que cela n'aboutirait à rien. L'amiral n'avait pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour constater que, jusqu'à présent, seule la gente féminine avait semblé avoir un effet sur son premier officier. Que Spock puisse un jour éprouver autre chose ou non que de l'amitié pour lui, ce ne serait pas dans une telle situation qu'il lui donnerait une réponse positive.

- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, Spock. Je refuse de vous laisser partir de cette façon, dit-il en avançant d'un pas de plus et en lui lançant un regard déterminé.

Jim la voyait maintenant à nouveau cette pellicule de sueur sur sa peau, la crispation légère de ses traits, et cette odeur plus musquée qu'en temps normal atteignait à nouveau ses narines.

Non. Il ne le perdrait pas de cette façon.

- Nous allons trouver quelqu'un, conclut-il en se détournant pour atteindre l'intercom.

- Vous ne ferez pas cela.

Spock s'était emparé de son poignet avant qu'il ne finisse son mouvement. Sa peau était brûlante de fièvre.

Jim se tourna lentement vers lui et lui parla d'un ton dur.

- Lâchez-moi, Monsieur Spock.

Il pouvait sentir la colère du vulcain dans sa prise un peu trop ferme ; il espérait vraiment que cela ne se finisse pas en affrontement physique.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser agir d'une telle manière, Amiral, répondit-il simplement en resserrant davantage sa prise.

Jim ne grimaça pas de douleur et resta impassible, endossant son rôle de commandant sans plus d'hésitation.

- Ceci est un ordre, Monsieur Spock.

Il sembla indécis pour une seconde puis le relâcha.

Il vit la main du scientifique trembler légèrement avant qu'il ne la fasse disparaître dans son dos. Le vulcain ne bougea néanmoins pas de sa place, le forçant à s'appuyer contre son bureau s'il voulait laisser un peu d'espace entre eux.

- Aucune femme à bord de ce vaisseau ne pourra m'apporter son aide.

- Alors nous descendrons à terre et-

- Cela serait inutile.

L'amiral fronça profondément les sourcils, sa patience face à ce comportement buté ayant atteint ses limites.

- Que diable essayez-vous de me dire, Spock ? Vous n'êtes plus lié à…

Mais sa phrase s'éteignit d'elle-même. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Vous avez créé un nouveau lien sur Vulcain ?

Les yeux de Spock, qui restaient toujours rivés sur les siens depuis le début de leur conversation, dérivèrent sensiblement quelque part au-dessus de son épaule, fixant un point quelconque du mur.

- Non.

- Vous êtes d'habitude nettement plus clair dans vos explications, dit Jim, les dents serrées par l'exaspération. Vous nous faîtes perdre du temps. Maintenant, dîtes-moi clairement quel est le problème.

Il vit une goutte de sueur glisser sur son front et se perdre dans les cheveux noirs corbeau, remarqua la respiration plus rapide de son ami. Si seulement la situation avait été différente…

Le vulcain déglutit de manière audible.

- Je suis en effet lié à quelqu'un. Toutefois, ce lien en particulier a été formé de façon accidentelle et n'est donc qu'à sens unique.

Les choses se compliquaient. Et ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment en fait.

- Cette femme est-elle sur le vaisseau ? Lui avez-vous dit-

- Il s'agit de vous, Jim.

Le vulcain n'avait croisé son regard qu'une seconde, masquant mal son expression coupable, puis l'avait fui à nouveau.

Lui.

C'était lui.

Alors qu'il essayait de l'envoyer dans les bras d'une femme quelconque, c'était de lui dont il avait besoin.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'en prendre conscience plus tôt. Il est cependant trop tard pour tenter de le défaire. Et, je vous redemande, Jim, d'accepter ma requête d'être libéré de mon service afin que je puisse à présent me retirer dans mes quartiers.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, sourit légèrement l'amiral, en s'appuyant à peine contre son bureau, soudain soulagé et à la fois un peu incrédule de se retrouver face à une telle réponse.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais certainement pas la pire.

Il aurait préféré que Spock et lui puissent se rapprocher d'une manière plus semblable à ses attentes, qui offrirait à son ami plus de choix et une chance de pouvoir s'adapter à ses sentiments. De la façon dont cela s'annonçait, le vulcain allait sans aucun doute se sentir contraint.

Mais y avait-il d'autre solution ?

- Nous avons là ce que nous cherchons, continua-t-il, refusant de se laisser découragé par le regard d'avertissement de son aîné. Ne croyez pas que j'agi de la sorte par pitié ou par amitié. Voyez-vous, Spock, j'aurais aimé que nous ayons cette conversation dans d'autres circonstances mais ce serait stupide, et égoïste, de ma part de ne pas vous le dire à présent.

Jim franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et caressa doucement sa joue ; Spock tressaillit à son contact.

- Jim-

- Cela fait un certain temps, commença-t-il en ignorant la gêne visible de son compagnon, que je me suis mis à espérer que notre relation évolue différemment, de sorte que je puisse notamment devenir la personne dont vous auriez besoin pour affronter ce genre de situation.

- Je suis… Je vous ai longtemps considéré comme mon ami, Jim. Mon esprit est perturbé par la fièvre, avoua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme-ci il essayait d'y trouver une information importante sans y parvenir. Je ne peux vous assurer que j'ai un jour… ressentit une émotion semblable à votre égard.

Il avait maintenant dans l'idée que, quels qu'aient pu être ses sentiments avant cette période particulière, Spock n'avait jamais pris le temps de les analyser plus avant. Cela lui laissait une chance supplémentaire sans doute. Oui, ça lui laissait même un espoir tangible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Spock, je ne regretterai jamais de vous avoir apporté cette aide, quelle que soit la décision que vous prendrez par la suite, murmura-t-il.

Eh bien, il ressentait bien sûr une certaine appréhension à partager son lit si rapidement mais il avait suffisamment confiance en Spock pour ne pas avoir d'hésitation. D'ailleurs, trop de particularités du vulcain l'attiraient pour qu'il y ait le moindre problème.

Il caressa les lèvres du scientifique de ses doigts et Spock trembla légèrement, son regard semblant soudain être un peu voilé par sa fièvre. Il vit sa main monter presque à hauteur de sa tempe puis son mouvement se suspendit un instant avant qu'il ne choisisse à la place de prendre ses doigts dans les siens pour les écarter de son visage.

- Spock…, réprimanda-t-il légèrement.

Son ami se contentait pourtant d'étudier leurs doigts à peine entrelacés. Il ne voulait pas se le permettre. Même à court d'options, quelque chose semblait continuer à l'empêcher de plier.

Jim s'appuya contre lui et posa un bref, chaste, baiser sur ses lèvres ; le vulcain se tendit et frissonna.

- Je suis désolé, Spock, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de fuir cette fois, souffla-t-il en accrochant sa main libre à sa nuque de manière possessive.

Proches comme ils l'étaient, il pouvait voir le besoin dans les yeux noirs, prendre conscience de ses muscles crispés, sentir la chaleur et l'odeur un peu enivrante qu'il dégageait.

Il ferma les yeux et posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme il avait rêvé de le faire depuis des semaines, goûtant la peau chaude et un peu humide, mordillant légèrement la chair sensible. Les doigts du vulcain se resserrèrent davantage sur les siens alors qu'il restait aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire.

Trois secondes.

Dix.

Quinze.

La respiration de Spock était plus rapide et il lui rendait son baiser, lentement, tendrement. Puis plus durement, plus impatiemment, pressant son corps contre le sien, laissant ses mains chaudes se perdre à la hauteur de ses hanches et dans ses cheveux.

Il pouvait sentir dans son étreinte toute sa force vulcaine qu'il mettait en partie en échec et il ne se souciait pas des quelques ecchymoses ou des quelques marques qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Il avait sans nul doute autant besoin de Spock qu'il avait besoin de lui à cet instant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent qu'il réprimait à ce point ses désirs lorsqu'il se contentait des contacts passagers qu'il avait eus jusqu'à présent avec Spock.

Cette langue qui enlaçait la sienne, cette chaleur presque étouffante qui émanait de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, cette douceur qui se cachait sous sa prise ferme ; c'était une part du vulcain qu'il avait ardemment voulu découvrir et qui s'avérait être encore meilleure qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Jim grogna légèrement lorsqu'il le repoussa de manière un peu brusque contre son bureau et il le tira plus durement vers lui, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux noirs contre ses doigts et son front.

Après un moment, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer mais ils étaient déjà allés trop loin pour en rester là. Du moins, Jim, pour sa part, s'en sentait incapable. Leurs mains se perdirent en explorations, les bouches goûtant et mordant parfois la chair. Le vulcain était habile, lui offrant par chaque toucher une sensation unique. Même influencé par sa fièvre il restait néanmoins aimant – oui, c'était bien le bon terme – et lui offrait un plaisir qu'il était presque certain qu'il partageait.

Peut-être faisait-il preuve d'un peu d'impatience et d'empressement lorsqu'il serrait un instant plus étroitement le vulcain contre lui, ou quand il laissait ses mains glisser sous les vêtements, cependant son aîné ne le repoussait pas et continuait à lui offrir toujours davantage.

Leur souffle était rapide alors qu'ils se mélangeaient une nouvelle fois, étendus sur son lit, à demi-nu, Spock le surplombant de sa carrure plus féline. Le vulcain l'avait presque littéralement tiré jusque-là, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait bien au contraire, et lui semblait être devenu un rien plus agressif. Comme-ci, il restait une frustration, une insatisfaction grandissante vis-à-vis de la façon dont les choses étaient en train de se passer.

Les doigts fins passèrent pour la quatrième fois au-dessus du même point sans s'y arrêter et Jim comprit enfin. Il rompit leur baiser avec difficulté et se retrouva face aux yeux – plus sombres encore, si cela était possible – de son compagnon.

- Vous avez à terminer ce lien, dit l'amiral d'une voix rauque.

Il sembla se concentrer un instant pour se reprendre un peu lui-même et répondit de sa voix profonde, à peine vacillante.

- Cela pourrait vous être déplaisant.

- C'est aussi une part de vos besoins, et je doute que je puisse aujourd'hui trouver le contact de votre esprit désagréable, sourit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sur sa tempe.

Le visage de Spock se rapprocha du sien et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus lentement, plus profondément. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, les deux mains du vulcain étaient sur son visage et son front reposait contre le sien. Ils s'observèrent, le silence uniquement troublé pour Jim par leur respiration et le martèlement de son cœur dans sa tête.

Un instant plus tard, la fusion mentale était entamée.

C'était assez particulier. Il avait conscience de la présence de son ami dans son esprit mais ils ne communiquaient pas. Ils étaient juste là, Spock l'entourant de sa chaleur familière. Et puis, la sensation qu'il avait déjà sentie et fini par prendre pour irréelle l'enveloppa de nouveau. Cette impression d'être protégé par un mince cocon, de devoir attraper et retenir quelque chose, d'être si proche d'une totale satisfaction.

Alors, c'était cela, c'était la formation du lien qu'il avait senti deux mois plus tôt. D'une certaine façon, il avait compris que quelque chose avait changé à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant il ne voulait tout simplement plus le perdre.

…_partie de moi et ne l'étant pas, jamais et toujours touchant et touché…_

Les mots firent écho dans son esprit, rappelés par Spock, alors qu'il n'avait pas pensé entendre un jour à nouveau ces mots rituels, qui avaient été échangés entre le vulcain et T'Pring peu avant le Défi. Il venait simplement de répondre à sa crainte soudaine d'être à nouveau privé de sa présence en ces lieux en lui donnant une sorte de promesse solennel que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Le fil intangible auquel il avait d'abord eu l'envie de s'accrocher sembla se changer en un courant chaud et vivant et, finalement, cela s'imposa comme un cours solide et rassurant qui lui parut inébranlable.

Ca ne le quitterait plus. Spock serait toujours là.

Jim ouvrit les yeux. Spock l'embrassait.

A présent, il savait que le vulcain serait hors de danger. Et c'est sans le moindre regret ou crainte du lendemain qu'il partagea avec son compagnon cette nuit qui marquait un nouveau tournant définitif dans leur relation.

-----

Il se serra davantage contre le corps chaud qui occupait son lit, se sentant confortablement installé.

Il pouvait bien profiter de quelques minutes encore, l'ordinateur ne s'était pas encore enclenché et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Reposant contre le dos fort de Spock.

Il soupira très légèrement. S'il était réveillé, le vulcain se sentait peut-être un peu mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, cette nuit lui avait garanti qu'il lui portait une immense affection mais y avait-il vraiment plus ?

Jim enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs et embrassa légèrement la nuque pâle.

Il sentait toujours cette chaleur apaisante au fond de son esprit et lorsqu'il se concentrait sur elle la satisfaction qui en découlait été bien réelle. L'amiral eut l'intuition qu'elle pouvait néanmoins varier d'intensité selon les situations, ou tout simplement en fonction de l'état de son compagnon vulcain.

Il embrassa le bout d'une oreille pointue.

- Spock, êtes-vous réveillé ?

- Affirmatif.

Et, à son ton, visiblement libéré du Pon Farr également.

Jim soupira et s'écarta légèrement, s'installant de manière à se laisser rester sur un coude et placer sa tête contre son poing. Spock se tourna vers lui.

Qu'ils soient nus et allongés dans le même lit ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela puisqu'il l'observait de ce regard calme et serein qui lui était si familier.

- Vous avez semble-t-il une question à me poser, Jim.

L'amiral se permit d'approcher sa main de son visage et caresser tendrement sa joue.

- Vous connaissez déjà ma question, seulement je ne connais pas votre réponse, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Le scientifique l'observa puis prit sa main dans la sienne.

- A un autre temps, commença-t-il en caressant légèrement sa main de ses doigts, j'aurais pu tenter de dissoudre ce lien qui nous unit et refuser cette nouvelle connaissance.

Il sembla un instant pensif mais reprit néanmoins la parole.

- Si je n'avais pas reconnu en vous les mêmes émotions que celles qui font aujourd'hui partie de moi, et si vous ne m'aviez pas avoué ce qu'elles représentaient pour vous, je n'aurais pas terminé de compléter ce lien.

Jim lut dans ses yeux cet étrange regard qu'il avait toujours associé à un sourire chez son ami vulcain. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ?

- Cela me paraît être une réponse adéquate à votre question, précisa-t-il.

Jim sentit son sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres malgré lui, incapable pour l'instant de faire autre chose. Et puis il s'approcha de lui et lui vola le baiser dont il rêvait depuis son réveil. Ne s'écartant pas, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est la meilleure des réponses que vous auriez pu me donner, la meilleure.

Il serra le corps mince contre lui et Spock l'emprisonna dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

L'amiral n'allait pas penser pas penser à des choses comme « Je rêverais de le garder dans mes bras pour toujours » ou encore « Je ne veux pas être éloigné un instant de lui » parce que le vulcain lui avait offert quelque chose de trop précieux et unique pour qu'il ait ce genre de pensée.

Il lui avait donné la liberté, celle de pouvoir le garder à ses côtés à tout instant.

Il les avait liés.

Spock de vulcain avait fait de James T. Kirk son éternel compagnon de vie.

**Fin**

_Fin alternative donc qui aurait pu se placer après le chapitre 8 de « Adieu Chère Dame ». Des personnages un peu OOC, une situation assez cliché des fics Pon Farr (ce que je ne voulais absolument pas que soit « Adieu Chère Dame » :'x) et une fin trop « sucrée » et rapide à mon goût mais je n'avais pas le cœur à laisser cet OS abandonné au fond d'un vieux cahier… Ai-je bien fait de le publier ? J'attends vos avis, même si c'est pour me dire de m'abstenir d'écrire ce genre de chose à l'avenir xD_


End file.
